


Click

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: They clicked, there was no denying. That's why Sansa kept coming back to her. It was so wrong but it felt so right.





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> warning: c.h.e.a.t.i.n.g

"You reek of her." Daenerys said, wrinkling her nose as the smell of Margaery Tyrell's strong perfume hit her nostrils. "Go take a shower."

Sansa didn't say anything, she just did as she was told. As usual, she let the warm water wash away her wife's smell and also her shame before she got in Daenerys' bed.

They clicked, there was no denying. That's why Sansa kept coming back to her. It was _so_ wrong but it felt _so_ right.

She finished her shower and the both of them jumped in Daenerys' bed. The rest of the world seemed to disappear as they kissed. Time was frozen as they got lost in each other and Sansa forgot all about Margaery and right and wrong and everything that wasn't Daenerys Targaryen's soft full lips.

They fucked. Hard and fast. Then soft and slow. Daenerys ended up with the evidence of their coupling all over her body, as usual. And as usual, she restrained herself from doing the same to Sansa.

Everything seemed perfectly fine as they kissed and touched each other, getting Daenerys' sheets dirty. Until Sansa's phone starting going off.

Daenerys could hear Margaery's voice on the other side of the line, asking Sansa when she'd be home, and she just sat there listening to Sansa's shitty excuse as she took a sip of her water.

She heard her telling Sansa she loved her and saw how Sansa opened her mouth to say something but no words came out of her swollen lips. At least for a couple seconds, then she faked a smile and said "I love you" back before hanging up.

She didn't. Daenerys knew that and so did Sansa.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"What's that smell?" Margaery asked, making a face as she hugged her wife.

"I don't know… probably my assistant's perfume." Sansa said as she pulled away. She didn't bother taking a shower before coming back home that day.

"It stinks." Margaery said as she wrinkled her nose pretty much like Daenerys had done earlier that day.

"Yeah… I'll take a shower."

 _Just tell her, you coward._ She told herself. But she didn't. She never does.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"I'm sick of this, Sansa!" Daenerys yelled at her as soon as Sansa walked into her apartment. "I tried to be patient but this is just ridiculous! What are you waiting for?"

Sansa would have answered that if she _had_ an answer.

Daenerys let out a long, tired sigh as she shook her head. "Get the fuck out of here."

She was tired of watching Sansa leave, knowing she would go back to her wife and tell her she loved her even though she didn't mean it.

She loved how it felt with Sansa. How things just flowed effortlessly between them, how Sansa always made her feel like she was the only person in the world whenever they were together. But she simply couldn't stand it anymore.

It hurt too much to watch her go every time.

Like she did just now.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"You don't look good." Shae told her when they met for coffee the next day.

"I don't feel good." Sansa said, gulping down her black coffee until there was nothing left.

"Problems with the missus or the mistress?" Shae asked with a grin, making Sansa glare at her. "Ok, sorry. What's wrong?"

Sansa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Daenerys kinda gave me an ultimatum. I divorce Margaery or I forget about her."

"Understandable. What are you going to do?"

Her marriage was dead. Sansa _knew_ that. She didn't love Margaery anymore and she knew for sure Margaery didn't love her either, she was just better at pretending than Sansa was. There was no passion between them anymore.

And Sansa couldn't get Daenerys out of her mind. Everytime she closed her eyes it was Daenerys she saw. And they made so much sense, just like Sansa and Margaery used to back when they were actually in love with each other.

But even though she knew what she had to do, it wasn't easy. Margaery and her had been together for nine years, married for four and she couldn't stand the idea of losing her. But she couldn't stand the idea of losing Daenerys either.

She was so fucking selfish.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 _Just be gentle and let her down easy. It's better she finds out from you and not someone else._ Sansa thought to herself as she told Margaery they needed to talk.

And that's what she did. She told Margaery they were drifting apart and it wasn't like it used to be. She told her she couldn't help herself, that it just happened.

Seeing Margaery crying hurt much more than the brutal slap she got.

And as she left, with a burning cheek and an aching heart, she shed sad tears as she remembered all the things they had been through together.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

She took some time to herself.

She didn't want to run to Daenerys as soon as she left Margaery. And maybe she was just being a hypocrite since she had been fucking Daenerys while she was married to Margaery, but she needed some mourning time.  

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

She had been wondering if she did the right thing. If what she had with Daenerys was worth ending a relationship of almost ten years.

But as soon as Daenerys opened the door for her and smiled so happily as she threw herself into her arms, Sansa knew she had made the right choice.

It was always scary to change the known for the unknown but deep inside she knew Daenerys _was_ worth it. Sansa knew she would never be happy if she let go of her. And she also knew it wasn't going to be easy to leave the past behind but she would do her best to make that relationship work.

"How did it go?" Daenerys asked her when they broke the loving embrace.

"She cried, I cried. She slapped the shit out of me…" Sansa let out a deep, tired sigh. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Daenerys nodded her head, holding Sansa by the neck and kissing her sweetly on the lips. "You won't regret choosing me. I'm gonna make you so happy." She said, kissing her lips several times. "I love you."

Sansa smiled with every kiss as she held Daenerys close, letting her kisses mend her broken heart.

"I love you too." She whispered against Daenerys' lips and it felt really good to say those words and actually _mean_ them.


End file.
